


Haymitch's Women

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixteen year old Haymitch Abernathy is reaped and gets some advice from his mother.  This will be a multi chapter dealing with special women in Haymitch's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

The Second Male Tribute from District 12……Haymitch Abernathy.

Haymitch blinked twice in confusion. He never really thought this would happen to him. His biggest concern this year was his little brother but the kid’s name was only in one time compared to Haymitch’s twenty entries. Still most of his friends had more than that in the bowl. There were hundreds of slips and yet the odds were not in his favor.

He made his way up to the podium. He heard his brother call for him but he wouldn’t look back. He couldn’t appear weak and if he looked at Garrett he’d start to cry.

He stood on the podium and the ancient Escort Valeria made them all shake hands. He waited in a room for his visitors. His mother came in first. His eyes started to water but she gently touched his face.

“No. None of that. This is the worst day of your life but it’s going to lead to the best. It’s going to lead to the day you’re crowned Victor.

“Mom, I can’t. I can’t kill forty seven…

“You won’t have to. Lots of stupid kids will be eliminated in the cornucopia. The non-Careers who make it run, run for high ground. That boy Chaff did that just a few years ago. That’s what you’re going to do and as far as killing….you kill the rats that break in our cupboard.

“It’s not the same Mom.”

“Yes it is Haymitch. Those rats are taking food out of your mouth and that’s what the other tributes are doing

“Mom, what’s going to happen to you and Garrett?

“We’ll be fine because you’re coming home.”

“And if I don’t?

“I’ll take care of him. I won’t let him take any tesserae. I tried to stop you but….

“Mom, there is no way what you make washing clothes can feed three people but…..I think he should still take tesserae for himself if I don’t come back. He can feed it to the geese.

“Haymitch, you and those damn geese.”

“Mom, it’s legal and those eggs are pure protein. Garrett has grown three inches since I started raising them.

“When you come back, you can have steak every day Baby. Haymitch, listen to your Escort.”

“Mom, she’s like a hundred.”

“I know but you don’t have a Mentor and….she has been alive for all the Games. She even used to be an Escort for higher Districts. When I was a girl she was the Escort for District 2.”

“What did she do to get demoted?” Haymitch grumbled.

“She got old. You know the Capitol likes pretty things. She has a lot of experience though, listen to her she’s all you’ve got.


	2. Valeria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is about Haymitch and his Escort

On the train ride to the Capitol the four kids found themselves alone in the dining car. The Escort Valeria came in opened a corked bottle, it sounded like an explosion and she poured a sparkling drink in five glasses. She handed one to each of the Tributes and said.

“This is Champagne all the way from the Capital. Congratulations to the new Victor from District 12. “

None of them had even heard of champagne but Haymitch recognized the smell of liquor. It reminded him of his father. He drank it fast like the old man. Valeria scolded him.

“Champagne is to be savored, not gulped like water in a desert.”

“Lady I don’t have a lot of time to savor. I’m going to eat, drink, do everything I can before I enter the arena.

The other boy laughed. “Oh really? Did you “do” Shanna before you left? I mean you had a few minutes to say goodbye.

Within a second Haymitch had him pinned to the ground. ‘You don’t talk about my girl…ever, If you say another word I won’t wait for the Games.

Valeria cleared her throat. “Boys, behave. There is plenty of time for that in the Arena. Back away.”

Luther rubbed his neck and walked out of the car, one of the girls followed him. Maysilee Donner picked up a roll.

“I’m going to try as many things as I can too. She looked at Valeria. “More boys win than girls but…that girl from 3 won a few years ago, Wiress.

Haymitch nodded. “Yeah, but she had a Mentor who electrocuted six tributes at once.” “We don’t have anybody.”

Valeria cleared her throat. “You have me. Now I know I’ve never been in the Games but I’ve seen all the Games and I’ve vacationed at all the arenas. I do know things.

Haymitch was annoyed by Maysilee asked. “Like what?”

“Like District 1 and 2 get arrogant. They’ll be confused this year with four tributes. Too many Careers, they’ll probably start eating each other earlier than usual.

“What should someone like me do? Maysilee asked.

Haymitch laughed. “The first thing you should do is ask to talk in private. You don’t want me or anyone else knowing your strengths.”

Valeria shrugged. “He has a point unless you’re going to align…but you should make an alliance only to a certain point like final eight or final six. District mate finales while exciting for the Capitol are hard on the Victor.

“I never saw a District mate finale.” Haymitch said.

“It happened in the 17th Games. The Victor committed suicide after the Victory Tour.

Maysilee and Haymitch grew quiet. It seemed even if you won, you lost. Maysilee went to her room and Haymitch stood up.

“What’s to stop me from jumping off this train?”

Valeria sighed. “Are you an orphan?

“No.”

“Have any brothers or sisters?

“Yeah a brother.

“Then don’t. Your parents will be dead and your brother will take your place.”

“They can’t do that.”

“They can do anything they want.” Valeria said softly

Haymitch grumbled “Then what’s the point?”

He was answered with a sharp slap across the face.

“Hey, you can’t hit us.”

“Call a Peacekeeper. Valeria said sharply. “The point is we all have a part to play whether we like it or not and if you give up…….you may as well be dead. The last Victor I Escorted was Chaff Mitchell. I want one more Victor before I retire and I think that could be you.

“Why?”

“Because, you care enough to win. You care about your girl, your family. You don’t want to die.

“Nobody wants to die.”

“Young Man, I guarantee you thirty of the forty eight were dead the minute their names were called. Another ten will be dead the moment they are lifted in the Arena. The final eight are the ones who want it 

Haymitch didn’t want to ask but he remembered what his mother said. “Any thoughts on who the final eight will be?

“The second girl from District 1, depending on the Arena maybe a couple from District 4. The first pair from six looks strong this year, the big boy from 7 and you and that Maysilee girl. If you’re smart and lucky. 

“You’re just saying that.”

“No, I’m not. You can do this, I know. I've Escorted eleven Victors, one from each District except 12. You have that look.

“I look like a killer?”

“No. A survivor.


	3. Maysilee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a few snippets of Haymitch and Maysilee in the arena.

Maysilee had just saved Haymitch from a Career and they made an alliance. They stripped the dead Tributes of their weapons and packs. Haymitch brought her to a small cave he had been hiding in.

Maysilee was about to open one of the packs and said. “Do you want to split everything or each take a pack to ourselves?

He shrugged. “Let’s split all food. We can’t split weapons but….

“We’ll figure something out. Maybe these weapons will be used for guard duty.”

They opened the first pack and found a loaf of bread, a little meat, two canteens filled with water and some berries.

Maysilee squealed. “Don’t eat them!”

“Why the hell not?”

“Those didn’t come from a sponsor. They’re from the arena. It’s Nightlock, I remember it from the survival station.

“Are you sure?’ Haymitch asked.

She pulled out one of her jars. This is the juice from Nightlock berries. I used it in my blowdart. Step on a couple of them you’ll see it’s the same color.

He believed her but he didn’t want to appear too trusting. He squished some berries and then sighed. “Well, I guess no dessert for us. He started a fire to cook the meat.

Maysilee opened the second pack. “There’s a sleeping bag, a sweater, and a machete.”

They ate the meat and half the bread. They took only a few sips of water when they heard a parachute.

Haymitch reached for his knife and Maysilee grabbed her poison until they saw it stopped right outside the cave.

They cautiously snatched it inside. Maysilee opened it and inside was a small box. She laughed.

“It’s for you. It’s our dessert.”

He blinked in confusion. “What?”

“It’s candy. Expensive Capitol candy. Nothing like at my parents’ store. She bit into one. It’s a chocolate covered cherry.

“You’re kidding??? How much do you think that cost?”

“Thousands.”

“I wish I asked for water or a gun.”

“Guns aren’t allowed in the arena. They might have sent you a water gun.”

He smiled despite how mad he was. “Well, we could fill it with poison and squirt it in someone’s eyes or mouth.

She handed him a chocolate. “Here. There are two more let’s save them for tomorrow.

He savored the sweet candy. He wanted to yell at the sponsor but Valeria warned him against making them angry.

They each took a turn at guard duty and their alliance went on for several days. One day during some down time he asked.

“What’s that pin?”

“Oh, my father bought it for me. It’s a mockingjay. I love birds. I even have a pet song….. she stopped remembering he was from the Seam where food for people was scarce let alone pets.

“I like birds too. He said. “I have some geese, not pets. Working animals for eggs.”

‘Oh…some people in town keeps pigs, goats, or chickens. I never knew anyone who kept geese.”

They opened up for the cameras like Valeria suggested and more parachutes came their way. They went to the edge of the arena and that’s when Maysilee ended the alliance.

“I don’t want it to come down to just us so…..

It was less than five minutes later when he heard her scream. He saw those candy colored birds and wondered if the Gamesmakers made them for her because her family owned a Sweet Shop. Did that happen because he mentioned dessert? Was her death his responsibility?


	4. Shanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haymitch is back from the Hunger Games and he's fighting with his girlfriend Shanna.

The train was pulling into District 12. Valeria told him to smile for the reporters, his family would be allowed to see him after the pictures were taken.

“I’ll see you on the Victory Tour. She said. “Take care of yourself.”

Haymitch stood on the platform while he was blinded by the cameras. As soon as the reporters got back on the train his little brother ran up the stairs and practically tackled him.

“Kid, take it easy. I’m back.

His mother smiled “Garrett I said your brother would be back.”

Haymitch hugged his mother. “You were right, Mom. You were right.”

The Peacekeepers came to escort him to the Victor’s Village. He let his brother pick the house and then he walked down to the Seam to see Shanna. He knocked on her door and her little sister Susie answered.

“She’s mad at you Mitch.”

“Mad at me? Why?”

“Because you lie, cheat and steal.”

He smiled. “I’m a Victor I don’t have to steal anything. Maybe I lied at my crowning interview when I said I wasn’t scared but cheat??? There is no cheating in the Hunger Games. There are no rules.

“Mitch, were you dating Maysilee?

His was stunned. “Susie, get your sister.”

“She gave me ten cents to keep you away.

He took a ten credit note out of his wallet. I’ll give you this to tell her that they have strawberries at the Hob.

Shanna came out of the bedroom. “How dare you try to bribe my sister?

“It got you out of the room.”

“Haymitch you can’t do that. Get out of my house.

“Get out of your house? What is going on?

Shanna pushed him outside. “Just because you’re rich doesn’t mean you always get your way.

“Shanna, we always bribe your little sisters. The difference is I can give her more than a few cents or a teaspoon of sugar.

“Haymitch, I don’t want to see you anymore.”

“What are you talking about? I just got home and came to see you.”

“No, you didn’t. You talked to Maysilee’s sister first.”

“Shanna, I had to do that. The Escort said. I also talked to Tommy and Lauren’s family too.

“Not as long. I saw you on TV. It was like she was your girl.

“Shanna, we were in the arena. She saved my life, there was nothing going on.

“You stayed with her when she died.”

Haymitch yelled. “What was I supposed to do?”

“Stay hidden.

“Shanna, calm down.”

“I won’t calm down. It’s not just Maysilee. I saw all those girls screaming at you in the Capitol.

“Shanna, you’re being ridiculous. They weren’t screaming for me, any Victor would do.

“I can’t trust you.”

Haymitch shook his head. “Shanna, when you’ve regained your sanity, come see me at the Victor’s Village.


	5. Valeria's return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This deals with his Victory Tour and Valeria's retirement.

Valeria arrived early the morning of Tour Day. Haymitch had not been answering his phone and she was getting concerned.

She came up to his house, knocked on the door and was surprised to find the door unlocked.

She walked through the messy house and found him passed out on the couch with several empty bottles on the floor. She shook him awake and he screamed waving his knife. Valeria yelped in pain as it cut into her cheek.

Haymitch shook his head. “What’s going on? Valeria, what the hell are you doing here?

She sighed and went into the bathroom to clean up. “You’re lucky I’m not young and beautiful. This would cost you a body polish.”

“Did I do that? Valeria I’m sorry I didn’t mean….

“Never mind. You’re a mess. The prep team will be here in a couple of hours, take a bath.

“I don’t need…

“I can smell you from ten feet away.” Valeria snapped “Take a bath.

“Why? They can’t smell me on TV.

“I can and I’m not putting up with it.

“Lady, you’re my Escort not my mot….. You’re nothing to me.

“Do you want to embarrass your mother?

“My mother is dead, you know that. You sent flowers.

“Do you want everyone to think she raised a slob?

“Valeria, she’s dead. It doesn’t matter.

“Yes it does. Haymitch you’re a Quell Victor. 

“Valeria, my mother, brother and girlfriend are dead because I’m a Quell Victor. I don’t care about anything else. What more can they do?

Valeria frowned. “A lot and if you sober up I’ll tell you.

He took a bath, drank some coffee and Valeria explained to him the price Victors had to pay.

 

Two years later. 52nd Reaping

Haymitch sighed. “I can’t believe a thirteen and a fourteen year old. I should tell them to jump off the podium.

Valeria frowned. “You’ll do no such thing. Look they are saying goodbye and we have to do that as well.

Haymitch blinked. “What do you mean?

“I’m retiring.”

“Why?”

“I’m old.

“So what? You were old last year and the year before.

“You don’t need me anymore.

Haymitch froze. “Sure I do…you’re the only one that still knows…..him

Valeria blinked back tears. “Him??”

“That boy that was reaped but not a Victor. There is no one else who remembers him.

“I’m sorry but President Snow insists.

“He hates me.”

Valeria shrugged. “Yes, he does but there’s nothing we can do.

Haymitch realized the Capitol could take everything from him.


	6. Effie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haymitch has gone through a lot of Escorts but this one is different.

It was the sixty-fifth Games and Haymitch had another new Escort.

“Mr. Abernathy, I’m your new Escort. I’m Euphemia Trinket but you can call me Effie.”

“Did you bring me clothes from the Capitol?”

“Of course. We have an hour before the Reaping. Since you don’t have a District Partner what can I do to help?

“You can get the hell out of my house while I get dressed.

“Well, I never……

He pushed her out the door. “Out, out, out or I’ll call a Peacekeeper.” He ran upstairs.

Effie was furious. He may be a Quell Victor and her childhood crush but that didn’t give him the right to be rude. She went back in the house when she heard him coming downstairs. “You should wear the blue suit to the Reaping and…..she gasped. “You’re naked.”

He laughed. “I’m usually naked when I come out of the shower.”

“A gentleman doesn’t….

“I’m not a gentleman. I’m a Low Class Victor and you’re a Capitolista Princess.”

Effie was about to snap at him but then she realized “Don’t be ridiculous. You are a gentleman or you wouldn’t have sent me outside. 

“Don’t push it Princess.” He growled. “I’ve tossed away more Escorts than I killed Tributes.”

“That may be true but you won’t get rid of me. Effie said confidently. “I’ll leave you first.”

He gave her a hard look. “No you won’t. You’ll never leave the Quarter Quell Victor. You look at me and you see him. 

“Who are you talking about?”

“Haymitch Abernathy, the boy from District 12 not the Victor. You’ll eventually be disgusted and infuriated but you won’t leave me, at least not willingly.


End file.
